In the Wrong House
by LuciousLadyLucius
Summary: What happens when Ginny and Harry's tomboy daughter gets sorted into the wrong house? Will she make friends witht the wrong people as well. And in her later life is her boyfriend exactly what Harry and Ginny had in mind?
1. Chapter 1

The Wrong House

Chapter 1

Harry and Ginny Potter were awoken by a crash on the early hours of September 1st.

Ginny immediately sat up straight as if somebody had thrown ice down her back, Harry just groaned and put his head under the pillow.

"MUM, DAD WAKE UP!" came a yell of an eleven year old girl "We'll be late!"

Ginny sighed and held out here arms to hug the eleven year old, which was her daughter. The girl had long raven black hair, like her father and deep chocolate brown eyes like her mother. The girl rolled her eyes and reluctantly hugged her mother. She had always been a bit of a tomboy

"Good morning Lily" said Ginny

"Mum don't call me that its Lil'" Lily Potter, named after her late Grandmother, had shortened her name to Lil' to escape the name's relation to pretty flowers and such.

"Hey Dad wake up" she said to her father…Harry made another inaudible groan from under the pillow. Lil' smirked and her brown eyes flashed mischievously she crawled across the bed over her mother and leaned over her Father. She picked up the pillow off of his face and yelled in his ear

"WAKE UP!" she yelled. Harry screamed

"LILY POTTER DON'T BE RUDE!" said Ginny as Harry grabbed his ear in agony. But Harry, instead of being angry with her, just narrowed his eyes and grinned back

"Now then this means war!" he said. Lil' shrieked with laughter and fled the room laughing as her father jumped out of bed and chased her out of the room also laughing. Ginny rolled her eyes and got up her self. It was going to be a busy morning. Today Lily was starting Hogwarts; she had been excited for weeks. They had bought her school supplies a few days ago. How upset Lil' was that she could not get a broomstick until her second year. However, she was not a brilliant flier, pretty average actually. She did not take after her Mother or Father in that respect.

Harry, Ginny and Lil' all walked up along 9 3/4 to where the train was. Lil' was happy to see a familiar face near her - a young girl with flaming red hair that was curled in natural ringlets. Behind her were Ron Weasley and his wife Hermione Weasley

"Hey Jess!" called Lil'. Jessica Weasley turned around and looked over at Lil from under thick dark eyelashes "Hi Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione!"

"Hello Lil'" said Jessica grinning from ear to ear "Thank G-d you're here. Rescue me from these two" she said indicating her Mum and Dad. Jessica was not keen on her parents. She was extremely pretty and she knew it. Where as Ron and Hermione were never the most attractive people. Jessica always considered herself higher than most of the people around her; she did not like being connected to the Weasleys…she was a bit of a snob. But Lil' loved her cousin anyway, they were best friends.

"Whats happened then Jess?" Lil' asked watching their parents greet each other warmly

"Well apparently they just saw some old enemy from school… well you can imagine – complain, complain, complain" she said rolling her eyes.

Harry over heard them talking

"Who did you see Ron?" he asked his best friend

"Malfoy-" said Ron with an expression as if he had swallowed a particularly bitter lemon

"-And Slutkinson" finished Hermione

"Oh yeh… they got married didn't they, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy!" said Ginny nodding.

Draco Malfoy had been a Death Eater for a while. It had been his job to kill Dumbledore. But Draco was not brave enough to actually spill the blood. The Dark Lord had forced him into accepting the role after being threatened by Lord Voldemort at pain of death for him and his family. When Malfoy had been taken to court (after the Dark Lord fell) he had not been given a full sentence in Azkaban as the Ministry found him innocent of murder and that his joining the Death Eaters had been completely justifiable as it was only to save his family. Well someone as rich as Malfoy could afford a good lawyer, no?

"Look there they are!" said Hermione nodding her head towards the train. There stood a tall handsome blonde man with an arrogant face. He wore long black robes and was looking down his nose at the people around him

"You know I always thought he looked like his Dad…turns out I was wrong, he looks so much like a woman now I would say he's more like his Mum" said Harry thoughtfully,

Ginny giggled. Next to Malfoy appeared a woman with very violent curves under maroon red robes. She had dark hair in a bobbed haircut and a very poutey mouth.

"And Slutkinson is still Slutkinson" said Ron. They all let out a loud laugh. The blonde man, Malfoy must have heard them, as he turned his head towards the laugh. His eyes met Harry and Ron's. The three men glared at each other. Malfoy then smirked and walked towards them

"Well, well, well, didn't think I'd see you here, Potter. Oh and look you brought your little friends along, the two Weasels and the Mudblood!" he raised his eyebrows menacingly

"Shut up Malfoy!" Lily snapped suddenly. Malfoy looked down at the small skinny girl who was frowning at him

"And who is that Potter?"

"'THIS' happens to be my daughter Malfoy!" said Harry shaking with anger

"Ah yes you and little Weasel…yes well she always did worship the ground you walked upon Potter. And lets see…" he looked down at Jessica "Red hair, too many curls…Wow Weasel did you drug Granger to get her to marry you"

Ron's ears went red and looked as if he was ready to punch Malfoy in the nose.

"And what are you doing here Malfoy…did you and Slutkinson tie the knot too" Draco Malfoy's hand grabbed his wand. Harry and Ron did the same thing; Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes

"Oh get back in your kennels all of you! We're not at school any more" said Ginny pulling Harry back. Harry sighed and put away his wand. Malfoy smirked

"That's right Potter do as she says" Malfoy turned away from them and headed back to Parkinson.

Ron growled with anger "I wish he had been locked up in Azkaban for good"

Hermione looked scandalised "Ron he was innocent…what would you have done if You-know-who had threatened to kill your family"

"Yeh but Malfoy should be locked up for just being Malfoy," said Ron mumbling

"Crap! Look at the time you two had better get on the train" said Ginny looking down at Lil' and Jessica. Ginny managed to give a rushed kiss to Lil' before she recoiled. Harry managed to place his hand on her hand and mess her hair up. She preferred this to hugging. Jessica hurriedly kissed Hermione and Ron then waved goodbye to Ginny and Harry. Lil' grabbed hold of Jessica's hand and they both ran onto the train through the nearest entrance. The clock stroke 11 o'clock, the train whistled and began to move along the tracks…their year at Hogwarts was just about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lets find a carriage" said Lily happily to her friend, Jessica beamed

"I'm so excited I want to burst out singing…oh look here's empty one" she said sliding open a door

"Please don't sing Jess…people will think your weird" Lil' sat down on the cushy read seats "Oh I've waited so long to sit on this train"

"A whole year without my parents!" said Jessica raising her arms in a cheering, Lily laughed but then cocked her head to one side

"What do you have against your parents?" she asked

"The difference between you and me Lil' is that you live for the day…and I live for the future"

"What sort of bloody answer is that?" Lily laughed

"Well Lil' think about it" said Jess leaning forwards towards her friend "When I'm older, I want to be respected in society, I want to be famous and rich! I have the looks…well I will when I'm older, but my heritage is against me. My Dad's family are kind of poor! My Mother's are ALL muggles, now how will that look when my boy friend introduces me to his wealthy parents…so I will have to push my parents away from me, why get too attached to them now? It will only make it harder when I really need to"

"Yeh, but Jess… you're only eleven…you've got loads of time to work out that"

"As I said, I live for the future" Jessica replied airily. "So what house do you want to be in?"

"I don't know…all of mum's family have been in Gryffindor and I know my Dad's parents were too…so I'll probably be in there" said Lil' "I don't think I've got much choice, the sorting hat will put me in Gryffindor because of my parents. I bet you'll be in there to"

Jessica sighed, "Yeah I guess so…I actually would like to be in Ravenclaw though…everyone likes them…think about it. Everyone hates the Slytherin, apart from other Slytherins, Slytherins hate Gryffindors, and everyone thinks Hufflepuffs are stupid. But, EVERYONE respects the Ravenclaws!"

"Who told you this?" asked Lil'

"My Mum did…she should have been in Ravenclaw…she's so clever"

"Yeh but she did really brave stuff with Dad and Uncle Ron when they were was at Hogwarts"

"True" she said, but before either could say another word the door slid open. Lily and Jessica looked up, two students of their age had entered. Both were thin and pale, with silky blonde hair, a boy and a girl. The girl was a long braid with fluffy blue hair toggle. The boy had slicked back hair. Both had steely grey eyes. Clearly they were twins.

"Hello" they said, slightly creepily in perfect unison

"Are you starting this year too?" asked the girl

"Yes" said Lily

"Octavias" said the boy holding his hand out, shaking Lily's and Jessica's

"Venus" said the girl doing the same thing "Can we sit down?" they said together

"Sure" said Lily.

"What are your names?" asked the Octavias sitting next to Jessica. Venus sat next to Lily

"Jessica Weasley"

"Lily Potter…or Lil' I prefer"

"Did you say Potter?" asked Octavias "As in Harry Potter"

"Yeah…he's my Dad" said Lil' smiling..

Octavias and Venus smirked at each other

"Moment of truth" said Venus

"May the best twin win" said Octavias. They shook hands.

Jessica and Lil' exchanged glances

"What do you mean?" asked Lil'

Venus turned in her seat to face Lily full on.

"OK. Do you mind just moving your fringe off your forehead?"

"What?" asked Lil "Why?"

"Please" asked Venus firmly.

Lil' pushed her hear back revealing her forehead. Venus groaned and Octavias let out a short bark like laugh:

'Ha! Cough up Fly Trap!" he said holding his palm out to Venus. Venus rolled her eyes and put her hand in her pocket. She took out a bag of money and counted six gold galleons.

"What was all that about?" asked Lil' dropping her hand and her fringe

"Venus and I have had a bet, ever since Mum said that Harry Potter's daughter would be starting Hogwarts the same year as us-"

"-Mum turned around as said that everyone will be gawping at a scar on her head probably-"

"-Mumbled it is more what she did-"

"-Well I was certain Mum was right…well you've just proven that you don't have a scar and I lost the bet" finished Venus grumpily

"So you were betting if I had my Dad's scar?" asked Lily laughing

Venus nodded.

"And I won I won I won!" chanted Octavias

"Shut up Squid" moaned Venus "Don't rub it in"

"In your face Fly Trap!" yelled Octavias

"Whats that you call each other?"

"She's called Venus. So I call her Fly Trap"

"Only you would be able to ruin a glamorous name like mine, Squid."

"And only you would be able to make a regal name like Octavias into a type of deranged Octopus."

"I call him Squid because it is similar to octopus, which is not that insulting enough so I call him squid. Place he looks like one!"

Octavias scowled

"How much age difference is there between you?" asked Jessica

"About ten minutes!" said Octavious, "Venus is older"

"I wish I had a sibling" said Lil'. "Mum said she couldn't take childbirth again…apparently I was a rather grumpy new born baby!"

"Having a sibling and having a twin are different. Venus and me can read each other's mind…if we concentrate" said Octavious placing two fingers on his temples and hummed.

"Yeah and its damned annoying…still can't complain, its nice to have a friend all the time" said Venus

"What's your surname?" asked Jessica interestedly

"Malfoy" said Venus sweetly

Jessica and Lily gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Did you say…Malfoy?" asked Lily

"Yeah! Oh I know why you're so shocked," said Venus smirking, a smirk which greatly reminded Lily of someone she had met recently. Of course! How could she have been so stupid they even looked like him…or a younger version of him at least.

"Your Dad went to school with our Dad, Draco Malfoy" said Octavias "They were in the same year…different houses though"

"They hated each other" mumbled Lily

"My Mum and Dad didn't like him either" admitted Jessica. The Malfoy twins continued to smirk. They did not seem slighted by the information at all. They just nodded.

"I asked my Father if I he would be angry if I were friends with either of you" said Venus

"And what did he say" asked Lily. Octavias answered

"Dad does anything for her. She's his little precious" Octavias chimed falsely

"I'm a Daddy's girl," said Venus grinning "So he just said that he'd rather I didn't but its up to me to make my own choices"

"I'm a Daddy's girl too" said Lily, happy that she would not also make enemies of the Malfoys like her parents did.

Jessica blushed

"I don't like my parents" she mumbled. Lily kicked her "Ow!" she yelled. Octavias laughed. Suddenly the door slid opened to reveal a very old witch, pushing a trolley, slid open the door.

"Would you like anything of the trolley dears?" she asked hoarsely

Octavias pulled out a moneybag silently

"3 chocolate frogs, a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a cockroach cluster please" Lily looked at him shocked at the sound of a cockroach cluster "I like them" he shrugged "Hey Venus do you want anything?"

Venus, who was looking in the opposite direction shook her head and closed her eyes arrogantly. Octavias rolled his eyes and bought his sweets. Jessica and Lil' then bought a selection of sweets as well.

"Don't you like sweets Venus?" asked Lil' biting the head off of her chocolate frog.

"I watch my figure" said Venus smoothly. Lil' looked at her. The girl was a skinny as a rake. Why in Merlin's name was she dieting?

Venus took out her purse and took out a few small carrot sticks wrapped in cellophane. She unwrapped them and munched on them silently.

As the Hogwarts' Express shot through the countryside, the Malfoy twins, Lil' and Jessica continued to converse happily. If only their parents could see it. The conversation turned to houses.

"Well Me, Mum and Dad live in this nice house in Cambridge. Its got a garden and stuff…yeah it could be worse. It's not huge, but Dad said he wanted a simple quiet life. He said he's had enough adventure" Lil' laughed

"My parents and me live in this apartment in London. Mum loves the city, its full of huge library's and museums. Dad said he was fed up with the countryside. He lived in a village as a kid" said Jessica.

"Well we live in a Manor" said Octavias slightly pompously "That's our Mother, Father and Grandmother"

"Ahhh you live with your Grandmother? That's so sweet"

"Yeah, Father said that because our Grandfather is in Azkaban he inherited the Manor when he was seventeen. Well that's the way the inheritance works. Father said he couldn't just evict his own Mother so she lives with us…I love her" said Venus brightly "I inherited name first name for my middle name; Venus Narcissa"

"I got my Grandmother's name too but its my first name. Lily. She died when my Dad was a baby. Same as my Grandfather. I saw their picture though"

"I know, that's how your Dad got his scar…from You-Know-Who" said Venus

"Shut up Fly Trap, everyone knows that" Octavias snapped

Venus pouted. She then looked at her watch

"Crap, we need to get changed into our Robes, come on Squid! Nice talking to you Lily, Jessica" Venus said getting up. Octavias and Venus left the carriage.

Jessica and Lily exchanged glances.

"What would our Mums and Dads say huh Lil'" said Jessica grinning

"Well I don't care. I think they're nice," said Lily reaching up and taking down her new robes.

"Yeah, but their Dad's a bastard" said Jessica sighing "He seems to like Venus though"

"How can you not like Venus? She's so nice!" said Lily, Jessica nodded.

"So's Octavias" said Jessica

"Well we'll just need to write to our parents and explain that we have made friends with Malfoy twins called Fly Trap and Squid." Said Lily

The two girls burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Sorting

Hagrid the enormous half giant stood above the first years. Some of them gasped. Lil' and Jess grinned at him. He saw them and smiled back. They had met before. Their parents had been friends with him at school.

"Firs' years follow me!" He bellowed. He turned and led them towards the direction of the lake

"Hey!" came a yell. Lily and Jessica turned around. Running up to them was Venus and Octavias, in their brand spanking new Hogwarts robes.

"Hi again" said Jessica

"I'm so excited about being sorted!" said Venus "Me and Squid are bound to be in Slytherin. All our family have been."

"It seems plausible" said Lily coolly. Her Father had commonly go on about how dreadful the Slytherin house were

Venus did not catch the coldness she held on to Octavias' arm closely. He seemed not to care, Lil' guessed he was used to it.

The Hogwarts castle drew closer as they drifted across the water in the little boats. Lil' gasped. She had heard of the majestic beauty of Hogwarts from her parents and relatives. But it was nothing to witnessing it for her self. She looked at Jessica, her eyes were bright with awe and her mouth was in an open smile. Lily looked back at Venus and Octavias who were wearing, identical, looks of glee up at the castle.

Hagrid led the first years to the antechamber. There, an extremely pretty witch with long golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes met them. She wore soft turquoise green robes and held a total attitude of sincere air headiness. Still she seemed good-natured enough

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she said with a light American accent revealing her perfect white teeth "I am the deputy head Professor Sorax. In a few moments I will lead you through these doors into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your houses. Now there is nothing to worry about, as long as you don't trip up the hall way…like I did"

The first years giggled. Professor Sorax simply smiled her perfect smile and fluttered her eyelashes girlishly. "Now the houses are, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hugglepuff"

Octavias leaned closer to Venus and Lily overheard him whisper

"Three guesses which one she was in"

Venus suppressed a laugh

"Follow me" Professor Sorax said. Turning and opening the great wooden doors she led them into a large Hall.

The large Hall was more beautiful that Lily could even imagine, the bewitched ceiling showed the delightful twilight evening sky, with the floating candles scattered amongst the magical stars. The room was full of students in matching black robes at four long tables. The tables were spread under the four house colours, green, yellow, red and blue. At the end of the hall lay a long table where the teachers sat. In the middle of the table sat the Headmistress. Professor McGonagall.

Professor Sorax waited for the chattering students to quiet down before she said

"May I introduce to you the Sorting hat." She said presenting her hands out like a showgirl advertising a large prize on a game show.

Lil' smiled as she distinctively saw the Headmistress roll her eyes disapprovingly. McGonagall obviously disapproved of Sorax and it made Lily wonder why she employed her.

And yet another year draws near

Or so to speak I know

The year will go so smoothly as Hogwarts has no foes

A long time ago

In the ancients times I know

Their lived four different founders

And Hogwarts school was so

"Oh merry days"

As students had arrived

"We have them all to teach and learn of potions and of rhymes"

"We'll teach them tricks of bravery"

"We'll teach them spells untold"

"We'll teach them all of many things"

"As their year unfurls"

Said Slytherin "We first must check,

That their blood runs clear"

Said Godric then "Of course not no

As I am very sure,

The ones with pure blood in their veins

Have always known such fears."

"But what of those with the sun bright brains

The ones which come to matter, should they not be parted from

The rest? The ones which are no seers?"

"Oh damn you all" said Hufflepuff "Let this not tear our ways

We'll take each one and nurture them,

Every one the same"

And with one great swoop she took her hat and cast a simple spell

Along came I the sorting hat who put them where they'd will"

The song ended and the Great Hall cheered. As Lily cheered with everyone else she remembered how her parents had said that the sorting hat thought of a new song each year.

Professor Sorax held out a long parchment and smiled as she began to call the names out

"Accie, Kerri"

A small dark haired girl walked up to the platform and placed on the old ragged hat. It instantly jumped into motion. It pressed its head forward thoughtfully for a few minutes before shouting out

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor house cheered. The small girl took off the hat and jumped happily over to the Gryffindor.

Lily enjoyed watching the expressions of the teachers when which students were sorted into which house.

Professor McGonagall and a tall lady Professor with long black hair and snow white skin seemed to be most happy about Gryffindor. A Professor with short curly brown hair seemed most happy about Ravenclaws. A handsome Professor with a dark crew cut seemed most pleased with Hufflepuffs. Funnily enough Professor Sorax seemed most happy with Slytherins. Lily could not imagine a more unlikely Slytherin. It made Lily wonder if she just knew the students.

The crowd of first years slowly grew smaller and the sweets Lily had bought on the train began to feel farther and farther off now. She was very hungry. Suddenly-

"Malfoy, Octavias" came the Professor Sorax's voice. Her eyes narrowed on the name on the parchment and she gave a sort of lopsided smile. Lily saw her mouth something silently. How strange. Not only that but Lily noticed all the Hall seemed to be muttering something. She heard the words; Draco, Dumbledore and Snape

Octavias grinned at Jess, Lil' and Venus. He then walked coolly onto the platform placing the sorting hat on his sleek blonde hair.

The hat seemed thoughtful for a moment and then without falter shouted out

"SLYTHERIN!" the Slytherin table gave a polite cheer. Lily knew that the name 'Malfoy' was no longer popular even with them. But Venus was cheering with glee for her brother.

Professor Sorax gave another quick smirk and said

"Malfoy, Venus"

Venus took a dramatically deep breath and marched elegantly up to the platform and placed on the hat.

It sat in though. Saying nothing barely moving. Venus looked up at the rim of the hat confused. Lily guessed that Venus was expecting to be sorted into Slytherin immediately. The hat moved to one side, and again. Suddenly Venus mumbled something very quietly and the hat nodded and said

"SLYTHERIN" Lily clapped and Venus, looking extremely relieved ran over and joined her brother.

Lily wondered why it had taken the hat so long to sort her. She was the identical twin of her brother who had been very quick to sort. Surely they were not so different

Before she knew it the pretty blonde Professor called out

"Potter, Lily!"

There was much excited chatter through out the Hall. She distinctively heard 'Harry Potter!' mentioned. Oh well what could be expected?

Lily placed the hat on her head and she suddenly heard a strange voice in her head

"Well well well. Harry Potters child…well Gryffindor is in your blood…but ah…this is something I would like to have looked at more with your father…yes veeeryy interesting well I know just where to put you…'

"SLYTHERIN" it yelled

There was a gasp…

Slytherin?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Slytherin? Lily heard it being repeated throughout the Great Hall. There must be some mistake she thought. How could Harry Potter's daughter be in Slytherin? Ravenclaw perhaps, even Hufflepuff! But not Slytherin! All of her father's life he had fought those who were in Slytherin. And now his own daughter was in Slytherin.

Professor Sorax made surprised glances up at the staff table but tried to behave normally

"Take off the hat, Miss Potter"

Lily was stationary for a few seconds, she felt slightly nauseas from shock. Professor Sorax began to approach her as if to take the hat off for her, Lily grasped the situation and whipped off the hat marched straight down to the Slytherin table. She had to make the best of the situation. The Slytherin table cheered.

Lily sat down shell shocked by the news. Then she realised that she was sitting next to Venus.

"Isn't this wonderful! Maybe we'll all be in this house" she said in a loud whisper. She was absolutely ecstatic

Lily sighed and muttered under her breath

"Yeah…in the wrong house"

Jessica had been put in Gryffindor. Not Ravenclaw but still it was something that was reasonably expected.

Why Slytherin?

Why?

What would her father say?

What would her mother say?

Merlin what would anyone say!

Even when the delicious Hogwarts food had appeared she was not cheered up. Distracted slightly when she saw Octavias glaring at his sister who seemed to battling with herself whether or not to eat a chicken leg or not. Yes distracted but certainly not cheered up

"Well, well, well….a Slytherin well I always new you were the black sheep of the family but still!" came a soft kind voice from behind her. Lily swivelled around on her seat to face a tall Ravenclaw fifth year with soft light hazel brown hair and matching almond shaped eyes. Romulus Lupin.

"Rom!" Lily squealed giving jumping up and giving him a hug. At last her heart did not seem to be as heavy as a rock

Romulus was the son of her father's old DADA professor Remus Lupin and the metamorphmagus auror Nymphadora Tonks. Romulus was a very handsome boy who, from the gossip Lily had heard from her family, attracted girls left, right and centre and would have done the late Sirius Black proud. Romulus sat down next to Lily, between her and Venus.

"Well, a Slytherin…first in your family I'd say"

"I wouldn't be surprised" Lily mumbled

"Well not for us its not" came a voice. Octavias seemed to catch the prejudiced tones to Slytherin coming from Romulus and Lily.

Romulus looked at Octavias and said perfectly casually, he had inherited the diplomacy of his father.

"You're a Malfoy aren't you? And you?" he looked at Venus next to him.

"Yes we're twins" said Octavias

"Our Father is Draco Malfoy…you've probably heard of him?" said Venus

"Yes I have-" there was an awkward silence, then Romulus said with the same diplomacy "My father said he was quite good at Defence against the Dark Arts"

Pity he used the actual Dark Arts instead of the defence thought Lily. She caught Romulus' eye and knew he was thinking the exact same thing. He gave a lop sided grin. "My name is Romulus Lupin," he said holding out his hand. Octavias shook it

"Octavias"

"Venus" Venus said shaking his hand next

"Rom, tell us about all the teachers?" said Lily pointing to the staff table. Octavias and Venus looked at the teachers as well

"Well" said Romulus cocking his head to one side thoughtfully "the one who read out the sorting is Professor Katherine Sorax, she's deputy head and head of Slytherin"

"Slytherin?" repeated Lily her eyes wide

"I could have sworn she would be a Hufflepuff" said Octavias looking up at the pretty teacher who was fluttering her eye lids at a the handsome professor with the crew cut.

"As you can see not everyone is in the house you expect" said Romulus to Lily "Anyway she teaches charms and is champion hottie to every boy in the school"

Lily sniggered as Sorax's laugh rang out like a tinkle of bells from the staff table at the crew cut teacher who had obviously made a joke. "Yeah the guy she is laughing with is Professor Nikolas Tushkikov, Russian, he's head of Hufflepuff and teaches Potions"

"Whats he like?" asked Venus

"Well, he's pretty fair, he took over a few years back when Slughorn retired, poor guy, died half a year later you know. Well Tushkikov is the great love interest of Sorax. I mean look at her she's all over him. Anyway the teacher next to him is Professor Gerard Finnigan. His younger brother was in your Dad's year Lily. Seamus Finnigan was his name I think. Well Finnigan teaches Herbology, he's really good, he sometimes spends the whole lesson discussing the landscapes of Ireland and we don't do any work. Oh yeah and he's head of Ravenclaw."

"Sounds like fun" said Lily

"My father told me about the Finnigans" said Octavias sneering slightly "Half bloods aren't they…they go around boasting it too"

"Octavias" Venus growled. Octavias winced as though he had received a forceful kick against his shin

"Yes," said Romulus tonelessly "My mother is half blood too"

"And so is my father" said coldly Lily, she was about to add that so was Jessica but thought that Jess would not be too happy about her flaunting it.

"Sorry" said Octavias, although he did not sound very sorry, "Next teacher?"

"Oh yeah, the one between Professor McGonagall and Professor Sorax is Professor Darrell Rivers" he said nodding to the tall thin and elegantly beautiful black haired witch. "She's an auror…perhaps your Mum and Dad mentioned her?"

"I've heard her name…I think" said Lily

"If she's an auror why is she teaching here?" asked Venus curiously and absent mindedly unwrapping a mint humbug

"She had a bit of an arm injury from a battle. She was offered a desk job or a place in Hogwarts as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Head of Gryffindor teaching next to her best friend"

"Who is?"

"Sorax. Apparently they were in the same year at school together"

"How long has she been teaching here then?"

"A year…her arms was cursed really badly…that's why she wears those black gloves. To cover the curse marks."

"Really?" Lily's eyes widened

"Well that's what she says…I looked up curses and found nothing about ones which have an everlasting effect on people" he said sceptically "Still, can't complain, she's a good teacher and quite a character…she used to be a goth…you should check out the shoes she wears."

"Hey Rom what are you hanging around here with the first years" came a boy's voice. Lily looked up to see a curly haired fifth year boy.

"Hi Jack, this is Lily Potter"

"Harry Potter's daughter?" he said raising his eyebrows. He shook her hand "Your Dad was a good quidditch player wasn't he?"

"Which comes second to defeating the You-Know-Who twice doesn't it Jack?" said Romulus sardonically

"Of course" he grinned

"Jack's quidditch captain for Ravenclaw" Romulus explained. Lily made an 'oh' shape with her mouth

"You'll be trying out for the Slytherin team then?"

"Uh perhaps" Lily mumbled not sure how her Dad was take that on top of everything else

"Well if you do I hope you don't have your father's talent or I'm finished" he said "Come on Rom' Chelsea Abercross is having another cat fight with Louisa Shortcake. Nice meeting you Potter" he said stalking off

"See you later Lil, Octavias, Venus" he nodded and followed his friend.

So, people weren't always in the house they expected. Professor Sorax, the expected Hufflepuff had been in Slytherin. She had ended up good. Besides she already had two new friends in Slytherin and was sure more could follow. Lily helped herself to a food thinking how her life at Hogwarts may not be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

The Slytherin common room was not the warm cosy common room of the Gryffindors as Lily's father and mother had always reminisced but it was inviting enough. Large black leather settees with velvet green pillows.

"Squid its just how Daddy described it" squealed Venus, Octavias blushed slightly as some surrounding people sniggered.

The common room, despite being the Slytherin's, was really quite beautiful. It had an eerie green light from the curtains and some furniture. The tables were all made out of matching ebony.

"This will be your common room" said a prefect "The Slytherin House will be like your family, you will receive and lose points for behaviour or class work. All the points in each house will be counted up at the end of the year. Which ever house that has the most will win the house cup. As Slytherins you are expected to uphold our current winning streak. Has anyone got any questions?" None of the first years said anything "Good, then I suggest going straight to your dormitories and unpacking. Breakfast starts at seven o'clock tomorrow; lessons begin at eight-thirty"

"Lily, would you be in my dormitory?" asked Venus sweetly linking arms with Lily.

"Sure" said Lily, who had not imagined anything otherwise "But we need more people…I'm afraid I don't know many people here"

"Oh I know some…but I don't want to share a room with any of them" Venus wrinkled her nose as she scoured the room with her grey eyes. She found a nervous young girl looking shyly about not sure who she was going to ask. Venus unlinked arms with Lily and stepped towards the small mousey haired girl. "Have you got a dormitory group yet?"

The girl shook her head

"Well we need more people, care to join us"

The girl smiled and nodded happily

"Excellent, I'm Venus Malfoy and this is my friend Lily Potter" she said confidently. The girl looked suprisedly at Lily, on hearing her surname.

"Nancy Wood" the girl said nervously.

After being joined by Nancy, Lily and Venus found two more students, Annette Taylor and Leticia Longstone who needed a group. They all went to their dormitory together.

The dormitory was very much similar to the common except with beds instead of settees.

"Oh good, our things have been brought up, we'd better unpack." Said Venus expectantly "At home usually the house elf unpacks our luggage after holidays and trips"

Lily nodded, she had heard much about how the Malfoys had treated their servants from her father, but she was not seeking an argument with Venus.

Lily folded her clothes and put them in the drawer under her bed. She then took out her photographs. One was of herself, her mother and her father on a beach in France. The other was of her and Jess a few years back. She placed them on the bedside cabinet.

"Is that your Dad?" asked a small timid voice. Lily looked up, Nancy Wood was looking down at the picture of Lily and her parents.

"Yes" said Lily simply. Most people were curious as to seeing her father, the boy or rather the man who lived.

"What's he like?" she asked

"Oh…well…he's pretty much like a Dad…yeah, just a Dad, he may be Harry Potter but he's no different to anyone else…he's probably just like your Dad"

"I don't have a Dad…I'm an orphan" Nancy said sadly

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Dad was killed by the Death Eaters before I was born…and Mum died when I was five years old. They were Quidditch players" she said with a sort of strange pride

"Oh…I'm really sorry I had no idea"

"Don't worry, I can't really remember my Mum to be honest, I only really know from what my Grandma told me…they were both in Gryffindor, I was rather upset for being in Slytherin"

"Why is that?" came a voice. Both girls looked around. Venus Malfoy was standing in front of them apparently listening to what Nancy was saying. She had taken her plait out and was allowing her waist length white blonde hair hang loose around her. Her face looked strangely angry but in a curious way…as if she had not quite gotten to the bottom of a story but was sure she was not going to like the ending.

"Because all the Death Eaters were in Slytherin" said Nancy looking slightly scared of the blonde

"My father was in Slytherin, as was my mother and Grandparents"

"Oh come on Venus…don't hide the fact that your Dad and your Grandfather were both Death Eaters"

"Grandfather may be, but Daddy had no choice. How would you feel if you were threatened with your entire family being tortured and murdered if you did not succumb?"

"Venus…I'm not holding this against you. My father was Lord Voldemort's worst enemy and your father's… but that doesn't stop me being your friend, does it? Anyway Nancy not all Death Eaters were in Slytherin. Worm- I mean Peter Pettergriew was a Gryffindor. And he was the one who betrayed my Grandparents"

"Oh" said Nancy simply "Sorry Venus…I didn't mean to offend you"

"Apology accepted…I'm sorry for your loss" said Venus with a signature sneer.

"Um Venus…what have you done to your bed" Lily was looking up at Venus's four poster bed with some interest. The Malfoy girl had stuck postcard sized pictures up all around the ebony wood. Lily looked at them carefully and noticed each one had the same theme. "Venus…do you do ballet or something"

Venus looked at her bed and grinned

"Yep, I've been doing it since I was four years old"

"Wow you must be really good" said Nancy very impressed

"I'm alright" said Venus with a slight hint of pride. She floated elegantly towards her bed and pulled out her drawer. "Look what I just received before I started Hogwarts" Venus pulled out a small thin velvet bag with a ornate silver 'V' sewn on to it. She carried it as if it were made out of glass and pulled out, just as carefully, a pair of pink satin _pointe_ shoes.

"Oh…ballet shoes?" asked Lily not really seeing the big deal

Venus looked utterly scandalised

"Not just any ballet shoes…they're point shoes. You only receive them after you have done so much training and your feet are strong enough to stand on your toes"

"Ouch" said Lily

"Oh not…she's not got started on those ballet shoes has she?" another voice joined them. Lily looked up and saw it was Octavias

"Squid! How did you get in the girl's dormitory? There's an enchantment on the stairs that if a boy enters a girl's dormitory the floor changes into a giant slide"

"Aha…that's were your wrong sister dearest, if you put your foot on the stairs then it changes into a giant slide. I however borrowed a sixth year's broomstick"

"Oh yeah right, where is it now then? In your pocket?"

"No, I threw it back down so the sixth year never knew _I_ took it" said Octavias smirking "Anyways, why are you torturing your friends with you smelly old shoes"

"They do not smell!"

"She's obsessed with them, ever since her poxy teacher told her she could buy some, she's been running in and out of her bedroom just to check they hadn't disappeared"

"I take it ballet's your life" said Lily

"You bet, I'm going to be a professional when I'm older" she said happily. Octavias however rolled his eyes

"How are you supposed to be a professional when you can only take classes in the holidays, because I'm pretty sure that Ballet isn't one of our lessons here?"

"I'll practice myself, I don't need lessons in dedication from you, Octavias Lucius Draco Malfoy."

"Oh really, Venus Narcissa Pansy Amelia Malfoy?"

Venus let out a low frustrated growl before launching her fists and her twin brother. The twins fought each other so tremendously that they might have been worst enemies. After a while Lily was quite sure that one was about to get hurt. Lily pulled Venus of Octavias

"Quit it quit it! Venus I think your going to slaughter him"

"I a Malfoy be slaughtered by a girl. Never!"

"Wanna' bet" asked Lily rolling up her sleeve

Octavias smirked

"Of course, I'm awfully tired, I should get some shut eye before I start my day tomorrow. Night ladies" He turned and went sliding down the staircase, much to the laughter of the girls in the dormitory.

"Ugh, my brother is so annoying" Venus said collapsing on her bed

Despite Venus' grumblings, Lily was pretty sure Venus loved her brother really. After all most siblings she knew squabbled enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lily's alarm clock went of at six thirty the next day. Lily rubbed her eyes tiredly. How she hated mornings. Then the thought struck her. First morning in Hogwarts…in Slytherin. She still had to write to her parents and tell them, something she was not looking forward too.

"'Morning Venus, 'Morning Nancy" Lily grumbled

"'Morning Lily" came Nancy's soft voice. However, no answer came from Venus.

Lily pushed her self up and squinted over at Venus' bed. It was empty. "Venus is up early" yawned Lily

"Seems so…I wonder where she is?" said Nancy rubbing her eyes "Its too early to be already down at breakfast"

Lily looked at Venus's bed

"Her school robes are left out, so she can't have gone down yet"

"I don't know, maybe she's in the common room"

"Perhaps"

But Venus was not in the common room. When Lily and Nancy headed down to the common room it was empty, fortunately though Octavias had come down from his dormitory the same time as Lily and Nancy.

"Good Morning Octavias have you seen Venus?"

"No but you'll see her soon enough…breakfast is ready and I'm starving" he said brightly

"How can you be hungry this early in the morning its only quarter past seven"

"I'm used to waking up early" he said

"Well why didn't you go straight down to breakfast then? It started quarter of an hour ago"

Octavias smirked his Malfoy smirk and bowed low

"A gentleman always waits for the ladies"

Lily rolled her eyes

"Come on then"

"Lily, Lily" came a call. Lily had been sitting at the Slytherin table talking to Octavias and Nancy when she heard the call. She recognised the voice of that of her cousin, Amelie Delacour Weasley. Lily turned around to see her fourteen year old cousin running towards her. Amelie was an eighth Veela and thus possessed the extreme natural beauty and elegance of her mother. However, she possessed the signature Weasley hair colour, which was so silky looking it could have been made out of liquid.

"Hi Amy" said Lily, the nick name had always annoyed Amelie

"Well well well, Slytherin, I'm surprised"

"Join the club"

"Have owled your parents yet?" she asked seriously

"No, you haven't told my Uncle Bill have you?" asked Lily, worried that Amelie's father might tell her parents

"No, I was supposed to but I forgot, still write them a letter in History of Magic or something."

"In a lesson?"

"Believe me Lily that is all History of Magic is good for…it's a shame you aren't in Ravenclaw like me" she said thoughtfully

"Yeah, I know. Oh Amelie how is Jacques'" Lily enquired after her younger cousin, Amelie's little brother"

"Same as ever, depressed that he has yet another year to wait before he can start Hogwarts"

"Poor thing…oh have you seen Jess?"

"Jessica? Oui I mean yes (Amelie occasionally journeyed to her second language) she's over at the Gryffindor table" Amelie pointed to the other side of the room. Lily recognised the red curly haired girl…with her back to her

"Oh…she's not said hello yet"

"Mmm…well see you later Lil'" the pretty girl flicked her hair behind her and floated off gracefully.

"Who was that?" asked Nancy

"Oh my cousin Amelie…er Octavias are you okay" Lily looked over at her friend. He looked slightly stunned, and slightly punch drunk…on Veela. Lily snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. The boy seemed to suddenly sit up straighter and looked around nervously, then shook his head like a wet dog.

"What was that?" he asked stupidly

"My cousin…her mum's a quarter Veela" said Lily knowingly

"A quarter Veela" said Octavias dreamily

"Who's a quarter Veela" came a familiar voice

"My cous-…Oh hi Venus, where have you been?"

"I was running, then I took a shower but all of you were down here…I must've just missed you"

"Running?" repeated Lily

"Don't ask" answered Octavias, his mouth full of scrambled eggs. He seemed to have got rid of the Veela on the brain. "She does it every single morning"

"Why?" Lily asked Venus who was pouring herself some cereal

"For stamina, also to keep my weight down"

"Huh like you need that" said Lily

"The Ballet companies only take the best" she said in a sing-song voice

"First lesson: Defence against the dark arts" read Nancy

"Oh good, that was my Dad's favourite lesson" said Lily

"Cool" said Octavias

"Nancy, when do we have History of Magic?"

"Lesson 2" Nancy read off her time table "You don't like that lesson do you?"

"No…but I need time to write a letter to my Dad"

"Oh goodness, me too, Daddy will be worried, I was going to write it yesterday but I forgot"

"Fly Trap, where would you be that Father would be worried?" said Octavias shaking his head slowly

"I just mean he wants to hear from us Squid…poor Daddy with only Mother for company"

"What's wrong with your Mother? Perhaps he'd like some time alone with his wife?" said Nancy soothingly

"You don't know our Mother" said Venus "She's a control freak"

"Bossy boots" said Octavias

"Nightmare"

"Pain in the Arse"

"SQUID!"

"Sorry"

"Oh surely she can't be so bad" shocked that someone could speak like that about their mother.

"Oh she is" said Venus

"Yeah…plus Fly Trap is a tad protective of Father and as Mother is the one who bosses him around, she likes to insult her. She still loves her Mother though…don't get her wrong"

"But it is true, she is a pain in the backside" said Venus in a growl

"Hey how come you're allowed to say it?"

"Because I said it with more decorum than octopus"

"Hey!"

Lily, Venus, Nancy and Octavias waited in the line outside the classroom. All of them, excited for their first class with the famous Professor Rivers for a teacher.

"What do you think she will be like?" asked Nancy

"Cool" said Octavias "Seriously cool"

"I have to admit, she's not the average professor is she?" said Nancy

"Neither is Sorax…did you see what she was wearing today. I haven't seen robes that pink since I had a family photo when I was six" said Venus. Suddenly another voice joined them

"You can continue your discussion on Professor Sorax's pink robes after class. In the mean time you are holding up the line"

The four friends looked up to see the tall female professor looking down from her great height. She was pointing to the large gap in the line. Half the students were already making there way into the open class room.

"Sorry Professor" the twins, Nancy and Lily chimed.

"My name is Professor Rivers" the teacher said forcefully, then wrote it on the board with a piece of chalk "I take my subject, Defence Against the Dark Arts, extremely seriously and I expect each and every one of you to do the same" Her green eyes swam over the class and her mouth did not once change into a smile…not even a smirk. "In these dark and difficult times, Defence against the dark arts is one of the most important subject…if not THE most important. I do not tolerate a few things in my class and it is only fair that I tell you now...I do not tolerate late comers, those who feel homework is beneath you, squeamishness, fear, gum chewing in my class Miss Illiad, or talking when I am talking. If you do not listen to every word I say when I teach this class. You may find your self seriously injured or even dead.

Now…I thought perhaps some of you would like to ask me some questions"

Nobody raised there hand. Darrell Rivers lent against her desk "There's no need to be frightened…I don't bite, you know?"

There was some hesitant laughter and a few hands were raised

"Yes Miss…" she looked at the register "Malfoy, of course I should have recognised you" Venus looked slightly confused "You had a question dear?"

"Er yes, out of curiosity…how tall are you?"

There was more hesitant sniggering. Professor Rivers kept a perfectly straight face

"I'm 5ft 10" Yes I know, very tall, your question Miss…Taylor"

"Is it true your brother is the rock star 'Tyger' from the WWN?"

"Yes"

There was a lot of excited chattering from the class

"Are there any questions of relevance or shall we move on…ah Miss Potter?" she did not have to check her register then

"Are you really an auror?"

"Yes, I took time off after an injury, I was put here and I found I liked my new job"

"So you're giving up your career as an auror?"

"No, there will be times when they need me…and I am more than willing to go back"

"Is it hard work being an auror?" shouted out a boy in the front row

"Becoming an auror was possibly the biggest struggle of my life…but it was worth it. The hardest part is what you do every day. Taking an exam just means you need to rise to an occasion. Fulfilling your duties every single day to prove yourself is the difficult part…How many of you are considering becoming an auror?"

There were a few scattered hands raised. Lily kept hers down, she wanted to be a Quidditch player, she had seen her Father, her, Mother, her Auntie and her Uncle all tied down with paper work. Well it was not going to happen to her.

To Lily's surprise Nancy had raised her hand, quiet little Nancy. Who would have thought she would want such an intense job? Even more surprising though, Octavias raised his hand too. The son and Grandson of an ex Death Eater wanted to fight dark wizards. Lily wondered if Draco Malfoy knew this. "Well I'm glad some of you are interested in the law? Now back to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Please open to page 4 and er…Mr Malfoy will you please read paragraph one"

There were a few groans, the sound of opening books, followed by Octavias' bored, drawling voice.

_ i Dear Mum and Dad_

_Hogwarts is wonderful, its every bit as fantastic as you said it would be. I have had Defence Against the Dark Arts, with my teacher Professor Darrell Rivers. She's an auror... perhaps you know her? Her brother is 'Tyger' from WWN._

_Mum and Dad, brace yourself because I have something to tell you about my sorting…please don't be cross. Yesterday I was sorted into Slytherin. I know what you said about them but I have found some Slytherins who are really rather…well nice._

_My new friends are Nancy Wood and a pair of crazy twins called Venus and Octavias i _(Lily thought she would save the 'Malfoy' part of their names until another day) i _They are all great…Octavias and Nancy want to be aurors like you…Venus wants to be a ballerina. She's really serious about it as well._

_Missing you loads_

_Lil xxx i _

Lily hoped that would do for a letter for her parents. She stowed it away in her bag and lay her head down for a snooze. History of Magic had to be the most boring lesson on the Earth. The ghost teacher Professor Binns had the most boring, droning voice Lily had ever heard. Venus and Octavias were having a near silent argument on what to put in their letter

"No that's stupid, I wouldn't write that" said Octavias

"Well you write your bit in a different colour ink so that Daddy knows who's who"

"No you write in a different coloured ink"

"I've already started in this one now get some blue ink Squid before Mr Motivation gets suspicious"

"Why am I always the underdog…why do I always get bossed around by everyone?"

"Because I'm older than you"

"What, by ten friggin' minutes!" Octavias said not as quietly as he had perhaps intended

"Quiet down at the back!" snapped Professor Binns


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wow I can't believe it…I have finally found something more boring than Grandfather's lectures" said Venus as the four friends marched out into the grounds

"The Grandfather in Azkaban?" inquired Nancy

"Yeah, you'd think that him being locked away would mean he was out of our lives…but unfortunately our Grandmother is still head over heels in love with him"

"Even though he's looks like crap in jail" said Octavias

"Then Grandmother starts crying hysterically"

"And Father has to practically carry her out" he finished

Lily sniggered "And with that busy schedule, he still manages to find time to lecture you?"

"You bet! Its as boring as History of Magic" said Venus

"And more scary" said Octavias "He calls Venus a hussy, me; a failure, and Father a spineless idiot"

"What does your Grandmother say about that?"

Octavias put on a face of a weeping woman and gave himself an overly high voice

"Oh Lucius darling, what hell Azkaban prison is…if only I could sniff…get you…sniff…out my darling" Octavias faked being sick. Venus whacked him around the head rather viciously, which took Octavias by surprise "What was that for?"

"For being rude about Grandmother, she's lovely"

"Yeah I know but how any one could love Lucius Malfoy is seriously off putting"

"Well you'd better be thankful that Grandmother does love him…or you would never have been born!"

"TMI!" Octavias yelled with his hands on his ears

"Shh!" hushed Lily putting her finger to her lips "Look over there" Lily pointed over by the castle wall stood to figures, probably who believed themselves alone. The quartet must have been just out of view from them. There was no question of who the couple were, they would recognise the shocking pink robes any where.

"Its Professor Sorax" whispered Nancy "with-"

"Pushkilov" finished Venus

"It's Tushkikov you idiot not 'Pushkilov'" said Octavias rolling his eyes

"Whatever...look what he's doing"

Professor Tushkikov had raised one hand to Professor Sorax's face and was caressing her cheek.

"Euch" said Octavias and Lily almost simultaneously

"Look at the way she's looking at him" said Venus with slight disgust in her voice. Professor Sorax had a dreamy expression in her sparkly blue eyes.

"He's such a sleaze ball" said Octavias

"He is rather handsome" said Nancy shyly

"Sorax deserves better" was Octavias response

Venus rolled her eyes and continued to watch the unaware lovers.

"See something interesting do you?" said a voice from behind them. All four first years nearly jumped out of their skin

"Professor Rivers" said Octavias with a voice so high it could have come from a young baby.

"Well well well if it isn't the Malfoys, Potter and Wood. What are you hanging around the castle walls for?"

"Well I…er I…we were just…um…" Octavias stuttered

"What's your next lesson?" the Professor snapped

"What oh er charms I think but we've got fifteen minutes for the rest of break Professor" said Lily

"I doubt, Miss Potter, that your Mother and Father would enjoy hearing how you experienced your first Hogwarts break"

Lily blushed and Venus sniggered

"And of course Dra- er Mr. Malfoy would be entitled to the same truth wouldn't you think Miss Malfoy?"

"Professor we didn't mean to spy on them we just-"

"Miss Wood you may find in time that some things are better left unsaid. Now run along or I really will contact your guardians"

The quartet didn't need to be told twice, at the very chance all four ran for it.

"Who, that was a close one" said Lily nearly out of breath from running "Do you think she was asked by Sorax or Tushkikov to keep a look out?"

"Dunno but she can't have been doing a good job can she? I mean we saw what we saw what they were up to" said Octavias

"What puzzles me was that when she wanted to inform our parents she was very nearly slipped onto saying 'Draco'" said Venus

"I know, she's usually very sure of what she says…she doesn't seem like a person who would stutter…so she must know Father on first name terms"

"She did say that she should have recognised Venus when we were Defence against the dark arts…they seem roughly the same age. It hard to tell though, she's definitely taller than him"

"Only by a few inches Squid, she could do modelling, she's so tall and pretty" said Venus

"Sorax is pretty too" said Octavias dreamily. The three girls sat in stunned silence looking at the boy. He didn't seem to notice he seemed far away in a distant world…probably populated by a dozen pink robed Soraxes.

"Anyway" said Lily suppressing a giggle "We should post those letters of ours"

When the first years made their way down to the charms classroom and were ready to wait outside as they had done for both History of Magic and DADA. However a note, written with red ink on pink parchment, was stuck on the door saying 'First Years take your seats straight away and get your books out. Professor K. Sorax'

The quartet raised their eyebrows at each other and stepped into the classroom.

"I wonder why she's late" said Lily in mock curiosity as the friends sat down and took their books and quills out.

"Well perhaps Pushkilov will know" Venus sniggered

"Its Tushkikov" said Octavias tiredly

"Oh who cares?"

"Sorax does" muttered Nancy. The four friends sniggered just as the door burst open and a rather blushing Professor Sorax practically fell in with a number of books sliding out from under her arm and her hair slightly out of place. She picked the books up and placed them on her desk. She then looked at her class happily

"I'm sorry I'm late I was in a meeting"

Lily and Venus raised their eyebrows at each other and looked away to stop themselves giving in to laughter

"Okay then first years. I want you to know in future to come straight in here as you did today. There is no point in clogging up school corridors. Merlin it's hot in here." Professor Sorax pointed her wand at the windows and they flew open, allowing in a breeze. "Much better" she grinned a bright smile at the class "Now, many of you probably know who I am, but I'm going to refresh your memories…I'm Professor Sorax, I'm head of Slytherin and as you guess, I will be teaching you charms for at least the next five years. I do hope that most, if not all of you, take charms as one of your options for NEWTs. Which I believe every single one of you capable of doing…now does any one have any questions about myself or the Charms course"

A few people put there hands in the air (far less hesitantly than when in Rivers' class)

"Yes Lily"

"Would you consider charms an easy subject or a hard one?"

"Hmm, interesting question. It's certainly important for every day life and therefore requires a fair amount of hard work; of course it won't save you in a duel with Dark wizards…yes Octavias?"

Octavias seemed to blush slightly from being asked directly by Professor Sorax

"Isn't Charms a required NEWT to become an auror?"

"Why yes it is, is that what you want to do when you leave school?" she asked with a slight smirk

"Er…yes" he replied

"Interesting" she said thoughtfully, she turned back to the class "Of course charms is used in other careers as well…"

"Its freaky every single teacher acts funny towards us" said Octavias as the four friends walked up the school hall too lunch, having just finished their double charms lesson "Rivers says she should have recognised Venus, then almost uses Father's first name and Sorax almost bursts out laughing when I said I wanted to be an auror! I mean what is up with these teachers?"

"Octavias it's only two of the teachers acting like that, how do you think I feel? every teacher seems to know me in some way" said Lily

"Lily don't be naïve, and Octavias don't be an idiot we know exactly why teachers know us, our Father! Lily my father is almost a famous as yours is-"

"Venus we're not supposed to talk about it" said Octavias warningly glaring at his sister

"Talk about what?" asked Lily

Venus lowered her voice right down to a whisper

"Father's sixth year at Hogwarts"

"You mean when he killed Dumbledore" asked Lily. Venus and Octavias shot Lily a nasty glare

"He did not! Severus Snape killed him! But when Daddy was cleared of all charges he was asked not to speak of the subject by his lawyers. Daddy told us not to talk about it as well"

"Still, every one knows him as the young death eater who got the others into the school"

Suddenly a voice came from behind them

"You four are dawdling to the Great Hall, are you not hungry?" The quartet turned around. Professor Sorax was looking down and smiling at them

"We…were just talking Professor" said Nancy

"Talking or whispering?" she asked with smirk. She turned to Lily "How are your parents?"

"Oh, well, they're fine…busy though"

"Well next time your write to them tell them I send my regards…it's been a long time"

"Did you know my parents?" asked Lily

"Of course, I was the only Slytherin your Father considered being friends with. But we lost touch; I don't think I've seen them since the wedding"

"That is a long time" said Lily "They've never mentioned you"

"Oh…well I suppose we've all gone our separate ways. Octavias, Venus…I knew your parents too"

"You did?" The twins looked at each other, perhaps they were about to get to the bottom of this mystery

"Yes, your father and I were very close…except we broke apart a bit after his sixth year. I saw him of course, just not so much. Unfortunately I had to go off to Calafornia….when I came back he was married, we never contacted each other" She seemed to look thoughtfully as if reminiscing something sad and forgotten. She sighed. "Oh well you four, off to lunch"

Professor Sorax walked around the four first years and walked down to the Great Hall, her shoes clacking against the floor in time with her blonde hair swinging side to side.

"That was weird" said Nancy

"I know, my parents have never mentioned her before"

"Neither have ours…She said our Father and her were close, I would think Father would have mentioned that they were best friends" said Octavias

"Oh she's probably exaggerating, they probably just sat in Potions together or something"

"Welcome to your first Potions lesson. I am your teacher Professor Tushkikov"

Venus snorted with laughter. Tushkikov glanced over but said nothing "Potions is an exceptionally difficult subject and I do not know how many of you will get through your OWLs at high enough level to take it to NEWTs. However it will always come in handy when it comes to dealing with poisons and antidotes. You need to know what to do when in a situation such as that? Potions helps you to think quickly and under extreme pressure, its not just about mixing ingredients the correct way…although that helps" The class giggled. "Now I shall write the ingredients for a simple sleeping draught on the board and then I will give you a demonstration of the correct result. In the meantime please open to page 4 of 'Magical Draughts and Potions'

The class pulled out their books from their bags, suddenly a piece of screwed up parchment landed on Lily's desk. Lily looked behind her, for that was the direction that the parchment had come from. Sitting at the Gryffindor table was Jessica.

"Hi" mouthed Lily. Jessica glanced at Pushkilov and then back at Lily.

'Read it' she mouthed back

Lily frowned and picked up the piece of parchment stretching it out, she read

'Lil

Slytherin? What the hell?

I can't believe your evil!

Jessica W.'

Lily began scribble note on the back.

"Miss Potter put that away" came a strong voice. Lily looked up, Professor Tushkikov had turned away from the board and was looking at Lily.

"Sorry sir" Lily caught Octavias' eye and both had to stifle a laugh.

"As I was saying the potion is to be made with precise care and delicate movements. Now I have a half made potion here can I have an assistant" his eyes searched the class "Miss Malfoy, please come up here"

Venus who had been yawning rather loudly and obviously looked at Lily and Octavias before getting out of her seat and walking delicately over to her Potions.

"Miss Malfoy were you listening to anything I was explaining just now" he asked sardonically.

Venus glared at him

"Of course sir, why else do I come to school?"

"Good, then you can finish the potion off" he said

"W-What?" she stuttered turning her narrowed glaring eyes into great big grey puppy dog ones "Oh…of course sir" she looked a bubbling blue potion in the cauldron on his desk "Where are you up to"

"Its blue Miss Malfoy, therefore I have just added the armadillo bile" he raised an eyebrow

"Of course….I was just testing you sir"

The class sniggered and Venus smiled proudly.

"Very well Miss Malfoy, I'll leave you to it" said Tushkikov, taking a step backwards.

Venus looked momentarily worried but caught her twin's eye and grinned mischievously. It rather reminded Lily of her Uncle Fred and Uncle George.

Venus looked at the ready ingredients. She began to pour things in at random. Tushkikov said nothing but intently watched the cauldron turning many colours. Venus picked up the wooden spoon and began to stir the potion, which was now firey red when according to the black board was supposed to be yellow, she stirred it in a way that was anything but delicate. The whole cauldron seemed to bubble out of control.

"Uh oh" Octavias said scraping his chair as far away from the cauldron as possible. He rest of the class seemed to find it a good idea as well and instantly did the same. Venus ducked suddenly down as the contents flew out and all over the near by desks, including Tushkikov

"Woops" Venus giggled


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**AN: OMG GUYS I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER! The thing is all my other fanfics are tying me down. For instance 'In a Gilded Cage' has a rather large following and I am totally stuck for the next bit of the chapter I am writing. I spend about ten minutes just staring at my computer screen. **_

_**As for this story, my friend and I, 'LittleFenkelBitch,' have thought of LOADS of stuff to happen. Unfortunately, much of it is based within when Lily and her friends are 15 or older. So please forgive me if I decide to skip a few years of Lily's life. It means that I don't want this story to go down the toilet because I really like it. If anyone is interested, I am writing a story about Venus and Octavias' childhood; it's called (drum roll please)'Venus and Octavias' (original huh?) You can find it under my story list,**_

_**Thanks **_

_**LuciousLadyLucius **_

"I don't believe it, I don't bloody believe it" Venus yelled angrily. All four friends were in the common room; Lily reading a Quidditch magazine over Octavias' shoulder, Nancy doing her homework and Venus practicing her ballet.

"So you got detention, big deal. You brought it on yourself" Octavias said

"SQUID! It's not just the detention. He said he's going to write to Mother and Daddy!" she rose up on to her pointe shoes and tiptoed over her brother (who was sitting on the floor by the sofa)

"So" said Octavias

"Daddy will kill me"

"No he won't he'll say 'That was naughty Venus, don't do it again. Here I brought you some more designer robes for being my little princess"' Lily laughed

"Squid that's not true"

"I think Pushkilov's got something against me…maybe because I'm a Malfoy"

"Oh Venus I doubt" said Nancy

"I'm not so sure; it's not the first time it would have happened"

"What happened before?" asked Lily

"Nothing" said Octavias, not looking up from the magazine "Nothing worth talking about"

"Hey guess what, there are try outs for the Quidditch team" said Lily

"That's good, Squid you should try out"

"Are you good at Quidditch Octavias?" asked Lily

"Yeah" Octavias smirked proudly

"Modest aren't you?" Nancy said dipping her quill into some more ink

"Very" said Octavias

"I love Quidditch; I'm not bad at it…but not brilliant either" Lily explained

"First years never make the house team" Octavias stated

"My Dad did" Lily laughed

"Yeah well your Dad is Harry Potter isn't he?" said Octavias obviously speaking his father's words

"Hey, my Dad is much better at Quidditch than he is at being famous you know! He never lost a match…apart from one when there were dementors gliding around everywhere"

"Well I'll try out" said Octavias "But I'll never get in without a proper broom, first years still aren't allowed there own…even if they make the house team. Only in "Special Circumstances" he complained

"Are you going to try Venus?" asked Lily

Venus gave a disgusted look and shook her head

"No way…I hate flying" Venus complained

"Scared of heights?"

"No"

"Yes" said Octavias

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

--

_**Dear Lily**_

_**Slytherin? I cannot say I am not shocked, and a little disappointed. I did have to take a while to calm down so I could write this letter to you seriously. Your mum said that you would prefer a sensible letter rather than a howler with me yelling.**_

_**I think I ought to tell you something I have never told anyone before Lil'**_

_**I too was almost put into Slytherin. You see Lily when I was given this scar by Voldemort, some of his powers were transferred to me, the same reason you and I can speak parsel-tongue. When I was sitting under the sorting hat, it said to me that I possessed much of what Salazar Slytherin prided his students in, I received this entirely from Voldemort.**_

**_A word of warning Lily, please beware of who you make friends with in Slytherin, this may sound prejudiced, but I have never fully trusted anyone in Slytherin. Your friends Venus and Octavias have very old pureblood names, names like the Malfoy family or the Black family would have. I would prefer it if you watch your step with them. However, Nancy Wood, I know of her. Her father was Oliver Wood was my Quidditch captain from my 1st to 3rd year, her mother, Katie Bell was in the Gryffindor Quidditch team since my start of school to my last year. I do not know if she told you this but both her parents were dead, one killed by death eaters. I am sure she will be a better friend than any other Slytherins_**

_**Yours Dad**_

"Wow your Dad doesn't like Slytherins does he!" said Octavias suddenly

"OCTAVIAS MALFOY WERE YOU READING MY LETTER OVER MY SHOULDER?" Lily yelled

"Uh…maybe…" he smirked "I guess you didn't tell him me and Venus' last name"

"No…I didn't think it would be a good idea, are you angry?" she asked, worried that she may have insulted the young boy by not wanting to tell her father who she was proud to be friends with

"No, not really" he grinned "I mean I haven't told my Mother of Father about you. Whatever Father said to Venus about making friends with you could be an entirely different matter if I told him. So both Venus and I decided just to call you Lily with no surname"

"What do you mean, an entirely different matter if you told him? You're as much his child and Venus is"

"Yeah but Venus is the spoilt one…I'm the one no one gives a damn about…apart from Grandmother" he smirked

"I'm sure that's not true Octavias…I'm sure your Dad loves you just as much as Venus"

"Probably…he just doesn't show it like he does with her?"

"Are you jealous?" asked Lily concerned

"No, I just accept it, it's always been like that" Octavias shrugged smiling a little sadly. "Besides me and Venus are like best friends…its not good to be jealous of your best friends"

"Good point"

"Anyhoo, are you nervous about Quidditch try-outs?"

"A little" she said "I've got a lot to live up. Everyone's expecting me to play like my Dad"

"Do you not play like your Dad then?"

"Are you kidding, I'm crap at Quidditch, I love it, but I'm dreadful!" she complained

Octavias put an arm around her shoulder

"Hey, I'm sure you're not that bad…come on, we'll get them the try-outs over and done with shall we…the likelihood of either of us getting in is pretty low. So lets just go have some fun"

"Sure"

--

"Your Harry Potter's daughter aren't you?" said a lean sixth year boy "Welcome to Quidditch try-outs" he threw out his hand

"Uh hi" said Lily.

"And who might you be?" asked the sixth year to Octavias

"_Father Christmas_" said Octavias rolling his eyes

"Octavias Malfoy?…well well well"

"Do you need to say 'well' again Flint? Or was three just as much as your brain could handle"

Lily looked at the two boys, clearly they knew each other and cleary they disliked their acquaintance

"I'm sorry I didn't recognise you Malfoy, I thought you were Venus…Funny I'd have thought you would have grown a few inches, seeing as I saw you last year" Octavias blanched

"Shut up Flint" said Octavias menacingly. Flint leaned down towards Octavias smirking

"Watch your step around here Malfoy; I happen to be Slytherin Quidditch captain…so if you want a ticket in here, you'll drop the attitude"

Flint stalked off. Lily did not know quite what to say about that, she looked at Octavias inquisitively, he noticed her expression and shook his head

"I've hated him all my life. His Dad is a mate of my Dad's. But I can't stand Valentino Flint"

"Ha, is that his name!" laughed Lily

"Yeah…he's as gay as his name you know, but he always calls me gay, he's your average closet case" Octavias explained, Lily giggled

"Well what he's talking, is complete rubbish, you're not that short, you'll get a growth spurt soon"

"Oh yeah? I've been this height for two years now. I'm shorter than you are and shorter than most of the girl's in our year…believe it or not, Nancy is taller than me"

"Really?"

"Yes, I checked yesterday evening" he said grumpily "I didn't know that idiot was Quidditch captain, otherwise I'd never of put my name down for try outs"

"Come on, if your as good as you say you are he has to take you on account of talent"

"Tell that to Flint"

"Come on, even he wants the best for his team! Just do your best Occie!" said Lily

Octavias gave a cute little smile

"'Kay"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hi there Venus, don't you look pretty!" Flint gushed to Venus who stood stadium seats

"Oh get lost Flint!" Venus sneered as she settled down next to Nancy.

Flint narrowed his eyes and walked off

"Isn't she a little young for him?" asked Lily finding the best school broomstick she could.

"Nah, Flint just wants to make sure no one realises he is gay…and he knows that Venus is the best way to get to me. When I get a girlfriend, he'll try it out on her just to annoy me"

"Are you quite protective of Venus?"

"Yeah…if anything happened to Dad, I'd be the man of the house. I may be a few minutes younger than Venus…but it's my duty to look after her" he said haughtily. Lily laughed

"Not sure how Venus will take to that" Lily finished looking over at her friend who was gossiping to Nancy.

--

"Okay Lily, it's your turn" said one of the team members, a girl, with dirty-blonde hair and warm brown eyes. "What position do you want to try for?"

"Oh, uh any" said Lily

"Okay, well, we'll try you out as chaser first!"

Lily nodded and flew up to where some other chasers were

She looked down at Octavias who gave her the thumbs up.

"OKAY TEAM!" yelled Flint, as he flew up so he was in the air with the contestants "well sort of" he mumbled "WE'RE GOING TO THROW THE QUAFFLE INTO YOUR GROUP! I WANT YOU TO PASS THE QUAFFLE BETWEEN YOURSELVES AND TRY TO GET THE QUAFFLE THROUGH THE HOOPS AS MANY TIMES AS YOU CAN! HAVE YOU GOT THAT? GOOD! NOW PLAY"

Lily darted in and out of the other contestants. Some were better than her; others could barely fly at all, so she was pretty average. She could hear people cheering from the stadium seats but she didn't look down. She caught the quaffle and threw it into the hoop. She scored.

"Yes!" she punched the air and then continued to fly

--

"Lily's not bad Val" whispered Louise Featherstone "But she's not brilliant…there were some far better than her" Louise glanced over at Lily who was hugging her friends and smiling cheerfully.

"I don't care, how would it look if we didn't let Harry Potter's daughter on the team?" I mean my Dad hated him but he admitted that Potter had talent, and so did Ginny Weasley"

"Look, Val, do you want this team to win?" she argued

"Who is captain?" he ordered

"You are but-"

"If you contradict me again Louise, I'll throw you off this team…you got that?"

"Yes" she mumbled

"Now go over there and write down her name. She can be the new chaser"

Louise nodded sadly.

--

"Malfoy" said Louise "What position do you want to try for?"

"Seeker" he said brightly, "All Malfoys are seekers" he added to Lily

"Alright, well, Flint will be testing you"

"Flint is…WHAT? ARE YOU MAD WOMAN? HE HATES MY GUTS!" Octavias yelled. Louise looked slightly taken aback.

"Oh, well, I'm sure he doesn't…he does only want the best for his team…so do your best" she said unsurely

He looked up to where Flint was smirking at him from above and scowled.

"Good luck" Lily, Nancy and Venus said to him as he climbed onto his broomstick and kicked off the ground.

Lily could tell already that Octavias was a very skilled flier; he flew very gracefully, which was extremely difficult on a school broom.

Lily watched as Louise stood beneath the two boys and released the snitch. It flew around each boy for a few seconds and then disappeared off into the stadium's abyss.

So, Octavias had to chase after the snitch against Flint. Flint who was older, taller and probably a more experienced flier.

Louise blew her whistle.

The two boys shot off.

"GO OCTAVIAS!" yelled Lily

"WWOOOO!" cheered Nancy

"C'MON SQUID MOVE YOUR BLOOMING ARSE!" yelled Venus.

Octavias looped the loop on his broomstick, did a stunning wronski feint to throw Flint off. Octavias flew as well as her father, Harry Potter, did Lily thought, she supposed his small slight body was perfect for a seeker.

Suddenly Octavias made a loud whoop and held in his hand the tiny golden snitch.

--

"He's a fantastic flier Val…you have to let him in" Louise begged

"Let him in? he's a Malfoy! I hate the boy!"

"Val, you can't deny him this, he's a damn good player, and c'mon he's just sooo cute"

"Louise, remember what I told you!" Flint warned "I'm not letting that prat on the team"

"Valentino Flint is that language necessary?" came a soft American voice. Flint and Louise turned around to see the pretty blonde professor in blue grey robes standing behind them

"Oh, Professor Sorax"

"I know that the Quidditch tryouts are down for you to decide Valentino, but I couldn't help overhearing. As far as I saw Mr Malfoy played exceptionally well…far better than the others…no?"

"I guess, Professor" said Flint "But I'm not sure he will be a stable flier, you see I've known Octavias for a while…he doesn't always play like that" he smirked

"Well, he seems stable enough. My advice is to see how he plays in a real game, otherwise you can hold another trial" Sorax walked off smiling

Louise looked very pleased.

--

"Congratulations, you're on the team Lily Potter" said Flint smirking

"Well done" Louise smiled

Lily gasped and grinned widely

"Oh wow, thank you so much!" She couldn't believe she got in. Octavias grinned for her and then glanced expectantly at Louise and Flint. Flint walked right past Octavias as if he didn't exist. Louise stopped in front of Octavias

"Okay, Malfoy, you got in." The quartet cheered, Louise hushed them "But a warning, Val isn't happy about you being on the team, so you have to keep up with this standard or he will get rid of you"

"Thanks" Octavias nodded at her. Louise ran off after Flint.

--

"How come that Louise girl tagged around with Flint?" asked Nancy, "Even after the try outs she was tagging along next to him"

"Flint, can't get girls" said Venus "Louise Featherstone loves Quidditch and she's very good. But Flint said that she could only be on the team if she went out with him. He's horrid"

"Of course, having Louise to snog in corridors makes the rumours of him being gay go down" said Octavias

"Poor thing" said Nancy "She seems so nice as well"

--

"YOU DID IT!" Amelie cheered hugging Lily as soon as she got into the great hall "Mummy, Daddy and Jacques are soooo proud of you"

"Thanks Amy"

"Hey Lil'" Lily turned around to face a pretty girl with curly red hair

"Jess" Lily smiled "It's been ages" she laughed

Jessica gave a quick half smile. Amelie looked down at the two girls and walked off quietly

"You know my Dad was furious about the whole Slytherin thing" Jessica explained

"Really? Mine wasn't so worried. He was upset but he said that these things happened and that people weren't always in the houses you expect"

"Actually my Dad was more angry about you being friends with the Malfoys"

Lily's heart dropped

"Jess' you told my Uncle about Venus and Octavias? He'll tell my Mum and Dad!" Lily yelled

"Oh I thought you would have told them" Jess said cocking her head to one side and pouting

"Oh yeah Jess, what would I say 'Dear Mum and Dad, Today I got sorted into Slytherin and my new best friends are the children of Malfoy, hey, wasn't he your enemy in school, Lots of love Lily!' I mean honestly Jess, have you ever heard of tact?"

"Sorry, but-"

"I mean are you completely stupid Jess? You knew Dad would be angry about that"

"Don't call me stupid"

"Well stop acting stupid!" Lily snapped

"No wonder you're in Slytherin, that's what you are Lily Potter a spiteful, filthy, Slytherin"

"Who's a spiteful, filthy, Slytherin?" Octavias joined the group innocently, with a confused but happy smile

"OH PISS OFF MALFOY!" growled Jessica. Octavias looked at her and burst out laughing. She blushed red and stalked off.

"Oh my goodness" Lily said, her eyes glistened with tears

"What…Oh Merlin, you're not crying are you?" said Octavias

"N-no" Lily said as her cheeks became dampened with guilty tear drops

"What happened?"

"She told…she told her Dad that I was friends with you and Venus" Lily cried "And he'll tell my Dad"

Octavias put an arm around her shoulders

"What's the worst your Dad can do huh? Its not like he would drag you out of Hogwarts is it?"

"N-no, I guess not"

"So its fine, I won't tell my Dad so they won't have something else to rival about. It's not like my Father will actually even ask for your surname. He's way too busy with work. Hey, its not like we're getting married or anything. We're just friends"


	11. Chapter 11

**PART 2**

**Chapter 11**

Fifteen year old Lily Potter lay on her bed finishing off her summer homework. The sun shone through the window and onto her back, lighting up the cosy room.

Lily, who had never been a girly girl, had decorated the walls of her room with pictures of her favourite Quidditch teams, favourite WWN bands and photographs of her friends and family. Oh and naturally her Slytherin tie was pinned over her bed.

"Lily" came a woman's voice from outside the door "Are you hungry?"

"A bit" said Lily swinging her legs over the side of the bed

The door opened and a woman with shoulder length red hair opened the door, Lily's mother, Ginny.

"I'm making sandwiches" she said

"Sounds great mum" Lily grinned pulling her mid-length messy black hair back into a pony tail.

Lily was not exceptionally beautiful, but she pretty. Her eyes were a warm chocolaty colour, which contrasted nicely with her fair skin and rosy cheeks; her black hair was messy like her father's and her fringe hung lightly over her forehead. She was not particularly slim; she had a solid, rather athletic figure which was lined nicely by curves in the right places.

Harry Potter thought the world of his daughter, even when she had been sorted into Slytherin he had looked over that and tried so very hard to act normal for her. Of course, when he had heard from his friend Ron that she had gone and made friends with Draco Malfoy's children, he had felt that Lily had taken a step too far. However, Lily stood up for her friends and Harry knew that there was very little he could do about it.

As Lily bounded down the stairs Harry pulled her into a hug and she grinned

"Hi Dad!"

"Hi Lil'"

Lily ran into the kitchen and sat on one of the counters while her mother made sandwiches.

"You've got an owl" said Ginny pointing to the window.

Lily looked over to see a handsome screech owl resting on the window pane. Lily recognised it immediately

"Oh it's from Ven-" she stopped looking at her father's miserably glare at the owl "It's from my friends at school…hello Archimedes" Lily held out her arm and the screech owl stepped onto it. Lily untied the letter from its leg and opened it with one hand

_Dear Lil_

_HIYYYYAAAAAAAA! Its me Venus and_ _Octavias is standing by the mirror moaning about something to do with his height, nope he's still not grown haha, he's still my height (aka tiny) sooooooo how's you since we you wrote to us yesterday?_

_GUESS WHAT, we're in London, I'm writing from the Ministry of Magic. Daddy said we should see where he worked so we would realise how important his job is and 'STOP COMPLAINING WHEN HE HAS TO WORK IN HIS STUDY THROUGH DINNER!." I swear, he is seriously stressed out._

_Anyhoo, we're going back to Wiltshire for the last two days of the holiday and we were wondering if you wanted us to pick you up from your house so we could all go together, then we could all go to Platform 9 3/4 on Thursday. _

_So write back a.s.a.p if you find out you can!_

_Love from Venus and Octavias (aka Shorty)_

Lily smiled, in the four years of being friends with Venus and Octavias, she had not yet been to their house, she knew her father would not like the idea.

"Daddy" she put on a girly voice which she only used at specific times

"What do you want Lily?" asked Harry smiling

"My friends have invited me two their house for the last two days of the holidays. They want to pick me up today…can I go?" she asked

Ginny put Lily's plate of sandwiches on the table

"I don't see why not" she said "It'd be good for you to get out of this house for a bit"

"Wait one second…which friends?" said Harry

"Ummm…Daddy please can I go?"

"It's the Malfoys isn't it? No way, I'm not having my daughter in Draco Malfoy's house"

"But Daddy" Lily whined "Look according to Occy, Mr Malfoy works all the time at home, I'd barely see him"

"OCCY? YOU'RE CALLING HIS SON OCCY?"

"Yes Dad, me, Venus and Octavias are best friends!" Lily yelled

"Look Lily…I just don't feel comfortable with you being in the same house as that Death Eater"

"He's not a death eater any more!"

"Harry," said Ginny "Lily is 15 now, it's up to her if she wants to go to spend two days at her friends house she can. Lily, if at anytime you feel uncomfortable with being at their house, you can floo home. Harry, Lily's a smart girl, she won't put pride before a fall"

"But Gin-"

"No Harry, let her go" Ginny said soothingly. Harry looked desperately at his wife, then over at Lily. Who kept her expression still.

"Fine" said Harry "Write to them then" he stalked off

Lily punched the air

"THANKS DAD!" she called after him

"Don't worry Lil', he's just sulking, now write a reply, I'll get your trunk out of the cupboard."

--

Harry had the curious and strange feeling that reminded him of the Durselys. Here he was, waiting in the living room for two people, he knew he was not going to like to come and collect his daughter.

"How are they getting here, Floo?"

"Perhaps, I'm not sure," Lily replied, feeling the tension her Father was causing in the room.

Ginny smiled and pulled Lily's hair out of her face,

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" said Harry as Lily jumped up.

Harry walked towards the door and opened it. At first glance he thought he saw a thirteen year old version of Draco Malfoy, and a female version. However there were a few differences. Both teenagers had the signature Malfoy white-blonde hair, and grey eyes. However, they lacked the usual haughty faces of the Malfoys, they both had rather elf like turned up noses, they were also much tinier in height than Draco Malfoy, or Lucius Malfoy.

"Hi" said the boy brightly "I'm Octavias" he stuck out his hand

"Oh Merlin! You're Harry Potter!" the girl gushed "I'm Venus" she smiled widely.

Harry frowned and shook each of their hands as quickly and as coldly as possible

"I suppose you're here to pick up Lily"

"Yes Sir" said Octavias

"How old are you two?"

"15 of course" frowned Venus "We're in Lily's year"

The two teens looked so young…especially the boy, when Harry was 15 he remembered being at least two feet and a few inches taller

"Oh right, well you'd better come in, Lily's mother wants to meet you"


End file.
